Taiki
Taiki (太気, Absolute Spirit) is a term used to classify a form of supernatural ability that deviates from Magic, but possesses the same roots. It is an ability that can only be harnessed by those who completely specialize in unarmed Martial Arts and nothing else. There is a variation of this ability, known as Muki, for those who specialize solely in armed Martial Arts. History Since ancient times, Martial Artists have always sought ways to go beyond a human's physical limits. No matter how they trained their mind and body, however, they would always come short of the incredible beasts that prowled across the lands and sea. For this reason, humans had never been a dominant species. The introduction of changed this. It provided humans a means to connect with the environment, utilize its incredible powers and direct it to fulfill any purpose. Nevertheless, this gift of wielding Magic was not something that everybody agreed to. Martial Artists were one of these factions. They did not seek to rely on anything but their own strength to contest with the fiercest of beasts, so they continued to search for a way to transcend their own limits. Martial Artists looked deeper within themselves as a means to gain a new power. A process of constant meditation, heightening one's awareness of self, and revitalizing one's mind and body over numerous years would eventually lead to the results that these Martial Artists desired; a means of transcendence. Eventually the time would come where this power grew within select Martial Artists that continued their dedicated training in the acquisition of such power, which led to the understanding that this power was brought out from their very core. As the advents in Magic revealed, all beings possessed a soul, even though it was mostly intangible. What wasn't known to the world was that this soul was not a static entity. It possessed the ability to exert an energy based on how the body grew and became closer to it, thus granting such incredible abilities. Of course, in early society, Mages were the dominant force that changed the very nature of human conflict. They could not stand that other individuals besides their prestigious elite possessed such abilities. As such, the majority of the traditional Martial Artists were eliminated in a purge, besides a select few. With the advent of the new era of Magic heralded by the Magic Council, those who possess the ability to utilize Taiki and Muki, hidden in the remote island of Byakko, have come out of hiding, seeking to now speak with Mages properly and advance both of their societies. To this extent, Guilds formed out of users of Taiki and Muki are being made. Overview Taiki is a form of energy that enables the holder to gain the ability to surpass human limits when it concerns their physical and mental prowess. It differs from Magic in regards to its formation. Magic is the power that is brought about in an individual through their spirit connecting with the flow of nature, known as Eternano. While Taiki roots itself in the spirit, the spirit does not connect outward from the individual, but rather, it is suffused completely into the body. The fusion of the soul and body enhances the body with an inexplicable amount of energy that, while not changing the innermost workings of one's physiology, vastly enhances all of their bodily systems to the point where they are regarded as superhuman. This does not solely enhance one's physical abilities, as it also enhances one's mental cognition, allowing individuals to possess higher "intelligence" than their peers by virtue of empowered cognitive functions. Taiki, compared to Magic, is a completely internal energy. Due to this, one can't manifest their power externally in the same way as Mages can with their aura. Accordingly, if someone intends to sense a Taiki user from a far distance with virtue of the "power" they exhibit, they will be untraceable. However, this does not mean that Taiki users lack a presence. When they are visible to enemies, their spirit is something that cannot be hidden, for it is an aura that only appears to another's soul. This aspect of a Taiki user is known as Tōki (闘気, Fighting Spirit). It is possible to overwhelm another fighter entirely with the use of Tōki, for it is a power that confronts the very soul itself. Its effect can vary depending on the spiritual fortitude of the enemy they are fighting. The extent of the capabilities provided by Taiki can be cultivated through training over time. However, users are naturally blessed with enhanced physical and mental abilities, as well as renewed health by way of Taiki's effects on the body. In fact, it has been noted that Taiki users possess enhanced self-regeneration compared to ordinary people, albeit, they cannot regenerate from mortal wounds or other debilitating injuries without assistance. Notably, Taiki cannot be trained exclusively, and one must continue to master their Martial Art in order to further advance the power that their Taiki can reach to. Relationship with Magic Usage Classifications Hard and Soft Five Flows Anomalies Trivia *The name "Taiki" refers to the principle of , also known as the Supreme Ultimate that focuses on the "absolute" and the "infinity." The kanji for "Tai" refers to the absolute in this situation. *Taiki draws inspiration from the force known as that is present in Martial Arts teachings. References